marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
| ssm = | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Christmas is from the Non MAU series . In the Christian faith, Christmas is an annual holiday celebrated on December 25. It is proceeded by . It is considered a joyous time full of . In English speaking parts of the world people say Merry Christmas, while in it is Feliz Navidad. Christmas comes at the end of the year along with , , and . In many places, it s during the Christmas season giving rise to the idea of a white Christmas. Traditions Many people go to purchase s. They wrap up the gifts and put it under the before giving them to others. Other people put them in s and put them on their above the . Trees come in a variety of sizes. Regular homes, like that of the , tend to have smaller trees that can fit inside. Cities and major tourist attractions, like and , tend to get much larger trees that are massive in size. One popular tradition is to put up . Many people put up up on the trim of their house. Many lights are put up on the tree. Usually the tree is topped with an angel or . A popular decoration is a , a small sphere filled with water that imitates snow. A popular activity to do around Christmas time is . The Lower Plaza at Rockefeller Center puts in a large skating rink that people can skate on. Many people sing songs such as , , , and . Popular drinks during the Christmas season include and . Legend of Santa Claus A popular legend for children is that of . He is said to live at the North Pole with his who make toys. He watches the children of the world and puts each one on a . He sees if they have been naughty or nice and distributes toys accordingly. He is often portrayed as being an old man with white hair, a long beard, heavy set, and wearing a red suit with white trim. He wears a similar red . On Christmas Eve Santa rides his pulled by across the world and hands out the gifts. Often a will have a man dress up like Santa so the children can tell him what they want while the parents shop. Usually they will have others dress up like elves to work with Santa. They are usually stationed in an area dressed up to look like Santa's home. Events After he defeated the as , Peter Parker went home with his . At the , was watching a news report on the defeat of the Six. Dr. turned off the news as it was bothering Otto. Just then his tentacles burst into the Institute, captured Otto, and took him away. The breakout was actually a signal by Octavius's partner that the doctor's master plan was ready to begin. That morning Peter watched a news report on how was captured but the other five escaped. She then walked in with a plate of s and asked him to turn off the . He then got up and went to the tree to get his present to her. She opened it and saw that it was a picture of her, Peter, and her late husband . She thanked him and put the picture on the mantle. They then hugged by the window as it snowed outside. External Links *Wikipedia Category:Christmas (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Holiday (The Spectacular Spider-Man)